Event Types
Aside from the regular LIVE stages, the game also features weekly special events which players can tier and get special cards for. There are currently 4 different types of events available in game. Performatch Performatch is a PVP mode in which event cards are obtained through gacha boxes and event ranking. First you need to choose your team type. It doesn’t have to be the same as when you started your account. Choose one you have the most good cards of, maybe. There is a team ranking alongside individual ranking, so you can also check which team is doing the best currently and choose that. Then you need to make a team. It can be changed later, so there’s no need to worry about it too much. Cards that are the same type as your team get a team type bonus in the battle, so having those can give you an advantage. If you don’t want to make a team yourself, you can also use auto-fill to do it for you. performatch.png|assemble your team performatch2.png|performatch menu translation performatch3.png|choose your opponent Click shop to buy items, click Unit to change your team, click Menu to use items and check rankings etc. P-ENERGY is your resource for the event. It charges 1 per hour. On the top is your team points, below it your own rank and your points, your wins and losses and team stats and the next reward. Click the big pink circle to get to battle. Choose your opponent. You can see type advantages in the top left corner. Choose 3 idols to battle. 3 idols from your opponent will be chosen at random, but if you have Coney items, you can see which they are by clicking Coney in the corner. You can’t use the idols you chose again in the battle, so choose wisely. It’s best of three, so you need two wins to win. Choose another 3 idols to battle again. If you won or lost twice, you get to results! From top to bottom: points you gained for your team, points the other team lost, points you gained for yourself, your total points, your rank and your win streak (in the big star), EXP gained, gold gained and rewards. Try The New Number Try The New Number is a new type of Live Stage event where you collect tokens to play the designated event song, usually the latest single release. Earning tokens is as simple as playing a selection of target songs based on type, and the selection rotates with each successive play, following the flow of Vocal→Variety→Model→Player→Dance and then wrapping back to Vocal. Much like more recent event types like VS B-A-T-T-L-I-V-E-!! and Tokyo 7th Performance Match, you use a dedicated energy system called Try Points to play the target songs needed to earn tokens. You need at least one Try Point (which charges every hour) to play a target song, and you can only have up to 3 Try Points at any given time. You can use up to three Try Points in one song for higher gains in both tokens and synchro; keep in mind that increasing the amount of Try Points spent in one song won't boost your event points in any circumstance. At the end of a song, alongside your results, you'll also get a rundown on how much synchro, event points, and tokens you've earned, alongside any prizes you may have received by reaching certain event point quotas. HEAVEN'S MODE: When your synchro caps at 300% event point gains are quadrupled and tokens earned are doubled. This phase lasts for 5 minutes but can be extended to 10 minute with 100 7th coins. VS B-A-T-T-L-I-V-E-!! IMG 4304.PNG|Event Main Page IMG 4305.PNG|difficulty select IMG 4306.PNG|choose your team IMG 4307.PNG|battle against other players This is a PVP mode in which event cards are obtained through point collection and event ranking. ☀VS B-A-T-T-L-I-V-E-!! events are live stage events where you're pitted against another opponent to battle against in a real-time score match. To participate in a VS B-A-T-T-L-I-V-E battle, tap on the event banner to reach the event screen where you can participate in a battle, check your voltage, and charge up your Holorium, the energy used in these events, among other things. Participating in a VS B-A-T-T-L-I-V-E battle requires at least one Holorium (which charges every hour), and you can hold up to three Holorium at a time. You can use up to three Holorium in one battle for higher scores, with 2 Holorium granting 1.5x the score boost and 3 Holorium with 2x. The game will select a song at random for you to play, in which you can then select the unit you want to use for that battle. Afterwards, you will be matched up with a random opponent. Before you start a match, you can opt to charge more Holorium to apply the aforementioned score boosts, and once both players are ready, you will proceed to play the song as usual. At the end of a match, you will be given the results of the match, including who won, max combo reached, current voltage, and Holorium used, as well as how many event points you've earned and how much Voltage, your battle rating, you've earned or lost. During the event, there is a rare possibility that you will be challenged by an in-game rival for your battle, which is an opportunity to score lots of event points if you can defeat them. Much like Charisma Donuts, Hololumes can be used to replenish Holorium. A Hololume (Mini) recharges 1 orb while a Hololume (Max) recharges all 3 orbs. Raid This is a PVE mode in which event cards are obtained through boss battles. There are three types of basic enemies, and four types of bosses. Basic enemies are presented with B/S cards and appear regularly when you scout in the event areas. You want to beat the easiest enemy (let’s call it low tier enemy) as many times as you can, the second enemy (mid tier) at least 50 times and the hardest enemy (high tier) 25 times. Bosses are presented with the event G and GS, and they only appear at set times (8:00-10:00, 13:00-15:00, 21:00-24:00 JST).''' '''You want to make a team with as little CP as possible, while also being able to beat enemies in as few tries as possible. The best way is to have a single card in your team, and it has to have a leader healer skill. With a card like that, you should be able to beat most enemies with ease in one try. When you can’t beat them in one try, add a single card with a member healer skill to your team (it’ll say “HPが__％以下の時、HPを回復” where __ is a persentage of your health). You shouldn’t need more than 1 card for low tier enemy, and 2 cards should be enough to get mid tier to 50. The high tier enemy will require some more. You’ll also want to make a team full of your strongest ATK cards for boss encounters. Attribute doesn’t matter, just make sure you have your 9 strongest cards for that team. The low tier enemy appears in the first (北エリア), second (東エリア ), third (南エリア) and fourth (西エリア) areas. Go to the first area and scout there until you have beat her 50 times. The mid tier enemy appears in the second, third, fourth and fifth areas. Go to the third area and scout in the 4CP areas (4th-6th time) until you have beat her 50 times. The high tier enemy appears from the third area onwards. You might get her while scouting for the mid tier enemy, so you can get some kills before even moving to specifically scour for her. Just move up the scouting areas until you have beaten her 25 times. Now you can either go back to the 1st area and just keep beating the low tier enemy. If you have a G card with a healer leader skill, you should easily beat her with one card. This is the most efficient way to gain point for most players. If you have a few cards with member healer skills, you can beat the mid tier enemy up to 100 for an another microphone, and then go back to beating the low tier enemy. She’ll give 917 points at level 50, so it’s a really easy and CP efficient to farm her. So outside of boss times, you’ll just keep beating the low tier enemy, after you have gathered microphones from all enemies. The bosses are your ultimate goal in this event. There are four bosses; level 1, level 10, level 30 and level 50. Level 1 and level 10 are pretty useless (unless you are just starting out and have no good cards, in which case do battle them), so don’t waste too much CP on beating them. Hit them a few times with a low CP team and then ask your friends for help. You’ll want to encounter the level 30 and 50 bosses, and from those two I believe level 30 is the most beneficial for most people. Scout for them in the last event scouting area. When you encounter them, or when a friend summons you to fight them, hit them once with a one card team for bonus damage, and then change to your strongest ATK team. Tap the pink button between the green and blue button to use a microphone. Microphones quadruple your ATK and HP, so you should be able to get something between 20-40k event points when you use one. You can use many or all on one boss, but I wouldn’t use one if the boss has less than ¼ of her HP left, because you might not get the full benefit if she dies before your team does. That’s about it. Just make sure you don’t let your SP overflow too much and you have an easy tier 7th Live Festa!! This is a Beat Map focused event where players complete live stages and earn points to gain rankings. Post stage reward include cards and special items. 7TH LIVE FESTA MENU.PNG|live festa menu translation 7TH LIVE FESTA SONG SELECTION.PNG|time limited song challenge 7TH LIVE FESTA SONG SELECTION CP.PNG|you can use up to 5x of your CP This event affects all live stages, so even if you don't want to participate, any beatmap songs you play will automatically count points towards event reward. How to participate: event banner can be found on homescreen, click onto it. You can either play the normal beatmaps or you can play the limited time challenge beatmaps. For this event, you can choose to use up to 5x your stamina points CP, you gain more event point, EXP, and reward cards. 7th Live Jack More information coming soon! We are SISTERS More information coming soon! Category:Events Category:Translation Category:Guide